


The End

by Starpiece



Series: That Night [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpiece/pseuds/Starpiece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how Mikoto felt the night Totsuka fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Mikoto laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wanted to sleep but something was preventing him from doing so. He wasn’t feeling that great but what else was new? 

“These headaches are the worst…” He mumbled to himself and sat up. Mikoto looked at the door and noticed it was oddly quiet downstairs. 

_Tatara is usually up to something by now…_ He thought and decided to go investigate down stairs. 

“Mikoto.” He heard Anna say. Mikoto met her gaze. 

“Mikoto. Tatara went out.” Anna said and held Mikoto’s gaze longer then she normally does. There was something in her eyes that held a serious weight. 

“What am I, his mother?” He said as he sat heavily on the couch. He put his head back to rest and shut his eyes. His body felt worn out even though he had done nothing exerting today. 

_I’m uncomfortable today._

“Not sleeping well again?” Izumo called over to Mikoto. He opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side in order to see Izumo. He stared at him for a few moments without saying anything. Mikoto knew that the two people in this room understood that he was deteriorating, what was the use asking him something they already knew the answer to? 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then.” Izumo smiled at Mikoto. 

_Of course it’s a no. I can feel the bags under my eyes. I can feel the pain working itself up from my stomach to my head. I can feel that something in the air today is making all of this worse._ Mikoto looked around the bar slowly as his thoughts got away from him. He needed a distraction. 

“I was expecting others to be here.” Mikoto looked at Izumo as the man acted out being surprised. Mikoto thought his friend’s actions were funny but his face wouldn’t smile. Anna looked over at Izumo too. 

_At least that distracted one of us from our thoughts._ He thought. Something was troubling Anna tonight as well. It wasn’t just him. 

“I meant if it’s quiet, I should try to sleep more.” 

_More than the no sleep I have gotten, yeah._

Mikoto made his way upstairs again and didn’t even bother to shut the door. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling again. His eyes felt heavy, but they wouldn’t close. His mind felt exhausted, but it wouldn’t stop. 

He briefly heard Yata downstairs…that kid was always around. 

_So is Tatara._

“Where did that idiot go anyway…?” Mikoto knew Tatara was always trying something new and ‘trying to create as many memories as possible’ but this was one of the first times he wasn’t around the bar to fulfill one of his hobbies. 

_Why did Anna tell me he was gone? I would have noticed it sooner or later._ He sighed. Anna was tricky to figure out sometimes. Tonight was one of those times. She seemed worried to Mikoto. 

_Worried about what?_ He sat up. Thinking this much wasn’t helping his headache, but his brain wouldn’t let this question go. 

_I’m uncomfortable today._ That same thought and feeling from earlier resurfaced to his mind. __

_Is that why she’s worried? Poor thing will be worried for quite some time then._ Mikoto snorted at his thoughts. 

He was about to lay down again when his cell phone rang. 

It was Izumo. 

_Wasn’t he downstairs?_

“Eh?” He answered, surprised by how tired his voice sounded. 

“Mikoto…I have some…bad news.” Izumo’s voice was low. He listened closer now and heard something in the background…crying? 

“…We found…Totsuka…” 

_Found?_

Mikoto repeated the word in his mind a few times over. 

_He was found because he’s lost._

_So that sound was crying in the background…it sounds like Yata the more I hear it._

_And the reason he’s crying and why Izumo is speaking to me so softly is because Tatara is dead._

“I see.” Mikoto answered after his thinking. 

Izumo started to ask a question but Mikoto told him to call the police. Things like this needed to be reported after all. While his group wasn’t exactly upstanding citizens when they were crossed, they weren’t so far from the law to not report a murder. 

Mikoto hung up his phone and grabbed his coat. He went downstairs and Anna looked at Mikoto again. 

_Did she know?_

“Tatara isn’t coming back.” He said as he looked at Anna. He saw her body tense up a little and she almost looked like she didn’t believe him. 

Almost. 

“Izumo and Yata are heading back now. Just stay put till they get here.” 

“Are you going?” She asked. It was a vague question, but Mikoto understood the greater meaning in the child’s words. 

“Yeah.” He said and walked out. 

_I am going. To the end._

He lit a cigarette and walked down the street, turning into a quieter part of town. The further you went out, the more wreckage you saw from the previous red king’s destruction. 

Mikoto stopped around some destroyed buildings and looked up to the sky. 

_Maybe Anna won’t have to worry about me much longer after all._ Mikoto thought, not feeling sorry for himself in the slightest. He did feel sorry for those around him now though. Those who trusted him with everything. Those who wanted to support him. 

No doubt the rest of HOMRA will actively participate in tracking down Tatara’s killer, but they aren’t looking to kill themselves in the process. 

_There is no way this was an accident. Tatara isn’t that stupid but he is that unlucky._

_He shouldn’t have stuck around. If he didn’t pursue being my ‘vassal’ I would have ended up the same way I’m about to but he would have been alive._

Mikoto’s cigarette wilted away and it dropped from his mouth. 

As he saw the fire burn out of the cigarette, his hands grew warm with his red aura. It spread around his body and his head pounded from the pressure it applied to his body. 

_Shit this hurts._ Mikoto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold it in. 

_Tatara was the one who stopped me from going berserk when I was chosen as king._

_Tatara was the one who told me not to worry because it would all work out somehow._

_And now, Tatara was the one who ended up dead before me._

His eyes shot open and his aura exploded in every direction. Parts of the building surrounding him were reduced to dust, others were cut in half. 

Mikoto put his hand on his head to ease the pain that still resonated within it. His breathing was labored slightly and he could feel something in his body weaken. 

Mikoto looked up and his sword was hovering in the air above him. A huge crack had appeared throughout it and parts were started to crumble away right before his eyes. 

“They’ll burn for this.” 

_And so will I._ Mikoto had no doubt in his mind about this. 

He turned around and started walking back. 

Back to the reality that he would soon not be a part of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one turned out. Mikoto is difficult to write though...
> 
> *K and it's characters belong to GoRA GoHands*


End file.
